


Ninjago drabbles

by MuddySkies



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddySkies/pseuds/MuddySkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small snapshots of our favorite ninjago characters as they come together to make it through the trials and tribulations of the ninja life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie here. There is going to be both fluff so hard your teeth will fall out and occasionally some serious drama. That seems to be my ninjago spectrum of emotions. Also lots of Garmadon and Lloyd but the other ninja and side characters may make appearances as inspiration strikes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little happy reunion between our favorite Gamadons (post-final battle)

A single solitary figure stumbled out of the rubble aftermath of the final battle. Lloyd couldn't believe what he was seeing, eyes watery from the sharp sting of loss now wept hot tears of stunned joy. He nearly tripped over himself in the scramble to reach his father. Desperate to touch and reaffirm, words would not even come as he clung to his robes, staining them with his tears. Garmadon clung even tighter burying his face into his son's hair. They were both here and they were both alive and all of their past hurt and struggle crumbled for an instant in shear relief.


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane gets a lesson on the seasons

Julien closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh autumn air. He had recently been explaining the seasons to Zane and the bot was so fascinated with the new concept that he had begged his father to go outside and examine it for himself. Unable to deny him, Julien allowed the visit strictly if Zane stayed within eyesight. He had been watching his son’s motor control carefully to see if he would trip over the uneven forest floor, but his son seemed to have warmed up to walking rather quickly, much to his father’s delight.

“Father?” 

Julien was jolted out of his thoughts by the call from his son. He walked over to where Zane had been examining the freshly fallen leaves. He was holding something in his hands.

“What is it Zane? What did you find?” Julien said glancing over Zane’s shoulder. Resting in his hands was a small bird, wings hanging limp from his fingers in death. Julien recoiled from the sight.

“What is it, father? Is there something missing from this one?” Zane inquired, examining the find in his hands with gentle touches and innocent eyes.

Julien paused, considering his response carefully. “Well Zane, just like a machine made out of gears, the parts of an organic being wear out over time. If enough time passes, then the machine ceases functioning.”

Zane’s brows drew together determinedly, “Well then, let us replace the parts that are no longer functioning.”

“Zane…” Julien placed a hand on his son’s back while he thought of how to word his next thought. “Organic life is different than machine life. Once its time has expired there is no bringing it back.”

Dismayed, Zane’s gaze returned to the little bird, “But why?” he asked haltingly. “Does that not mean you too will someday expire?”

Julien let a little smile slip and gestured to the forest around them. “Do you see the seasons Zane? It’s true that the death of the plants in fall cannot be reversed or changed, but it’s because of it that the growth of new plants and the birth of new life can take place in the spring. It’s true that I won’t be around forever, but all of us have to step down in order to make room for the next generation to flourish.” 

As he wound to a close, Julien laid his hand on the nindroid’s shoulder. He then gently took the bird in his hands and laid it back to rest on the leaves before pulling Zane towards their tree home.

“Come now son, it’s getting dark and I’ve got a new recipe I want you to try.”


End file.
